Several cell types are involved in inflammatory processes in rheumatic diseases. Understanding the pathobiology of these diseases often requires dissecting out contributions of specific cell subpopulations. The SCPC (Single Cell Phenotyping Core) will provide technical expertise, assistance and equipment at a reasonable cost to investigators in the Research Base of the Cincinnati Rheumatic Disease Core Center (CRDCC) whose studies require single cell analysis. The SCPC will provide training in the proper use and interpretation of a number of immunophenotyping methodologies, including flow cytometry and single cell gene expression. Expertise and assistance will be provided by Core personnel in the following areas: Cell sorting Cell surface phenotyping Intracellular cytokine detection Gene expression reporter analysis Cell proliferation analysis Cell cycle and DNA content analysis Apoptosis analysis Intracellular calcium mobilization analysis Tetramer staining of antigen-specific T cells RNA detection by flow cytometry Cell signalling analysis CRISPR genome-edited cell identification and sorting Imaging cytometry Single cell manipulation and gene expression analysis In addition, the SCPC will facilitate acquisition, analysis and storage of immunophenotyping data, maintain standards and quality control for immunophenotyping procedures, and assist in the application and development of new techniques.